beforethedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
2015.08.22 - More Sinema, More Sin
Friday night at Sinema is like a retro rave, all glow sticks and neon paint radiant in the blacklight, bodies writhing to the music, and of course, old black and white horror-thrillers projected on various surfaces. Ethan as a fake ID, and after slipping the bouncer a crisp Benjamin, Liam and Grey are allowed to follow him in. He immediately drops his leather jacket at the coat check counter, then heads for the bar, eyes scanning the crowd appraisingly. "Do not ''embarrass me," he says through clenched teeth to the Dunbar brothers. Liam Dunbar looks up grins and rips off his pants and shirt ''right there! Only to reveal he has on a nice pair of gym shorts on under them and throws his discarded clothes on top of Ethan's leather jacket. "Dude it's totally my job, if this is my coming out I'm going all the way man. Now shut up and paint me!" Come of Grey!" Does not he had on those snap on gym pants so he didn't actually damage anything in his little show, and he has the hot bod that he's already starting to get some attention. Grey Dunbar is pretty nervous, not only does he rarely go outside after dark, he's never been to a bar before still he keeps his head down and doesn't draw attention as Ethan gets them into Sinema, he stops for a moment as his enhanced senses get a sudden sensory over load, and in that moment a guy and girl grab an arm each and pull him towards the body painting area, pulling off his shirt as they go. Early upon arrival at Beacon Hills from San Francisco, Eve was greeted by a friendly neighbor of similar age. They hooked up, chatted about, and the other girl suggested this crazy place called 'Sinema.' Next thing she knew, while her parents were under the belief she was out going to the Cinema with her new friend, she and Elizabeth met a really cute guy that handed over a couple of fake id's. They were horribly made, but with those and her movie theatre money, the daring duo bribed their way into the club. Once there however, Elizabeth was absolutely nowhere to be found, just another body among the masses. When calling out her once-companion's name into the din of the crowd, she could barely even hear her own voice. So, standing there just outside the dance floor, her hands cupped around her mouth, she can be heard proclaiming, "Elizabeth? Elizabeth?! Lizzie! Lizzie, come on! This isn't funny!" Her hands fall to her sides with a heavy-hearted sigh, as silver-grey eyes flicker around for some form of help. Tonight, Eve wears her long blonde locks freely, in addition to a waist-tied sleeveless denim shirt, a crochet white miniskirt, and light brown leather mid-calf cowboy boots. Her brown tassel purse rests against a right hip, and a fruity-floral perfume wafts from her physique, to join the mass of other artificial smells all around her. Eve takes a couple tentative steps back then, when some strange guy ambles into the club and starts altogether ripping his clothes off right in front of her. Her mouth gapes in surprise, quite speechless at the sight. What a surreal place to be on a late Friday night. Ethan Carver actually gapes at Liam for a long moment, clearly affected by his little strip-tease. Finally, he manages to speak, lips curling in a grin. "You realize I hafta do you on the dance floor now. Don't have a choice in the matter, babe. Either I claim you in front of everyone, or some punk's gonna get the idea he can take you home." He's so enthralled with staring at his boyfriend's near-nudity, he doesn't even notice when Grey is dragged off to be painted. Peeling off his own shirt and tossing it with the rest of the clothes, he grabs Liam around the shoulders possessively, puffs out his chest, and begins strutting toward the nearest body-paint artist. "Hey, where'd your bro go?" he asks, glancing curiously at the girl shouting for her friend. Liam Dunbar blushes and like most things didn't think this all the way out, but he's enjoying himself after all it’s a party, last Friday before school. So he lets Ethan steer him where ever, and looks around while he's painted shouting to be heard over the noise, "Dude we gadda get matching paint jobs." Then he grins and points to another body painter nearby where he's getting painted. He just grins so glad that Ethan is home and they're spending time together. He does however stare at eve for just a moment after all she IS hot and until he met Ethan he thought he was straight... but only for a minute then he goes back to staring at his hot hunky boyfriend. Grey Dunbar is painted in a series of designs in UV paint down the right side of his body before the girl gives him a kiss on the cheek and his pushed out onto the dance floor again, his shirt is not returned to him. He stand there for a moment not far from Eve realizing finally that he's a lot more exposed then he was a minute ago he flushes bright red. Eve just glances dully at the progressively larger pile of clothes, when yet another guy just casually tosses his shirt aside. Aloud yet only meant for herself, she shakes her head and rhetorically asks, "where am I?" She continues to simply stand there a while, merely staring at the unusual proceedings. That is, until a guy appears nearby. When he starts flushing, her cheeks heat up in response. But his own embarrassment has struck enough of a cord in her that she shyly gestures towards his UV paint and states, "you look...r-rad..." She purses her lips, furrowing her brow at the choice of words. After a moment, she nervously chuckles it aside, shifting timidly on her feet. Hesitantly, she adds, "crazy party, right?" Ethan Carver kisses Liam on the cheek, grinning still. "Anything you want, babe. This is your coming out party, after all. You get yours first, and I'll have the girl paint me to match." He watches Grey get finished up and thrust into the mix on the dance floor, and he can't help but chuckle a little. "Poor guy looks lost. We should hurry, before someone comes along and eats him alive." He gives Liam a little shove toward the painter, then grins again. "Aw, he's found some pretty girl to talk to. Guess you're the only Dunbar boy on our team, huh?" Liam Dunbar grins a bit, "She IS ''hot." was his only response at first then he thinks a moment. "Who said I was on a team?" He grins a bit as he gets blue tribal designs paints up and down his body in such a way that it looks like they go under his shorts, in fast he lifts the legs up a bit for the painted so they do go insanely high. He smiles seeing his brother already making friends. About a month ago he'd be terrified in here now he was just going with it he had a boyfriend apparently a brother and friends. Life was good. Grey Dunbar gives Eve an awkward smile when she mentions the UV paints, "Oh, err thanks, I was here and then there, now here and..." he gestures to the paints as if very confused about everything that just happened, he looks around for Liam and Ethan when Eve speaks again, "You're telling me, I've never been anywhere like this before, my brother and his boyfriend brought me, kinda out of my element". Eve gives Grey and odd, questioning look when he talks about being here and there and everywhere. In any case, her expression shifts into one of complete empathy to hear his predicament, "you can so say that again. My neighbor brought me here. But I don't even know where or what 'here' is." She takes a hesitant, single step closer, "so..." She purses her lips, only to fall into an awkward silence, glancing at that UV paint on Grey's torso every once in a while. Ethan Carver's eyes light as he watches Liam being painted, tongue playing over his lips. Oh yeah, he's pleased. Very pleased. Once the boyfriend is all painted up, Ethan leans in to give him a lingering kiss, then shoos him out to find Grey, as he steps up to get decorated himself. "I'll grab us some shots!" he calls after Liam, puffing up his chest again for the artist. Flex-flex-flex. He does like to show off. Still, his gaze follows Liam, and he can't help but absently give himself a manly adjustment. These tight jeans hide absolutely nothing. Liam Dunbar stumbles over to Grey after being pushed then grins, "I've never been to a party like this before.... but uh Fun right?" He waves at grey, " Oh Hi!" He says at Eve, and can't help but look up and down for a moment then shrug, he likes Ethan more... A lot more... He then says, "So Man Grab the girl and Dance! Or A guy! Or both!" He does give his brother a hug then gently pushes him towards Eve and a cute guy who has been trying to get one or both of their attentions. This is Sinema after all... Anything goes! Grey Dunbar nods, "Yeah I guess, never done this before", yep definitely out of his element, then he told to find a dance partner, hugged and pushed towards Eve and another guy, he's suddenly very aware that even over the music he can hear every heart in the room beat, he tries to focus on that to calm himself, he's been told to dance, he doesn't know how to dance. Suddenly, a second shirtless hunk follows the first over, whom is surely joined by a third. Eve's arms shrugs timidly inwards, and one hand comes up to hold the wrist of the other. Fingers wiggle a barely noticeable greeting towards Liam, "h-hi..." She can practically feel every individual molecule of blood rushing to her cheeks. She glances up at Grey to hear his friend suggest 'grabbing the girl.' She gives him only a tiny smile, but at least she's not running anywhere. Still, when Grey's bodily pushed over to greet her, which backs her up against -another- guy, she can hardly help but swallow hard with nerves. Her heart is definitely beating now. Strangely, despite it all, Grey's uncertainty partially disarms her own. With a smile that looks more like a wince, she states, "j-just sway to the music. U-umm...like...like this..." She does as said, moving her weight from one foot to the next, bobbing her head faintly to the beat of the music. By her expression, it's pretty obvious she's barely holding her delicate confidence together, but it manages to remain nonetheless. Ethan Carver gets himself painted in a pattern very similar to Liam's, but in vibrant red. Once finished, he looks down at himself, flexing his pecs and abs appreciatively. After checking to make sure Liam and Grey are still all right, he heads to the bar and buys four plastic 'test tubes' of something that glows pink under the blacklights and strobes, arranging them between his fingers as he heads to the dance floor. "Hey, babe!" he calls cheerfully, leaning in to steal another kiss from Liam, then offering him one of the shots. "Looks like your bro's scorin' with the hot chick. You get her name?" Liam Dunbar takes the pink test tube thingy and guzzles it after all he can't get drunk anyway then he kisses Ethan back and leans back into his boyfriend’s arms. Blushing like mad but 'dancing' by simply leaning against him and swaying, or is it grinding with the other boy. He shrugs and does keep an eye on his brother, the guy seems as shy as he was. To be fair if Ethan wasn't there holding him he'd probably be running away right now not standing half naked parading in front of everyone Grey Dunbar does as instructed by Eve, copying the swaying movement, "Thanks, am I the only one that feels like a total dork?", he's still very aware that he's lacking a shirt, he's been on his school swim team but here it just feels way more exposed. "Kinda loud and flashy here, everyone stands so close", whatever Grey's preference it seems he'd rather just talk to someone than grind up against a dance partner. Indeed, stepping shyly away as Grey is pushed forward towards her by Liam, Eve ends up backed up against a dark-haired boy with very similarly hued eyes. Simply too shy for now, she does her best to ignore the stranger behind her and concentrate on the disarmingly shy boy before her. With a timid little giggle, she shakes her head and replies, "If you're a dork, I am too. This feels like some strange dream. I can't believe Lizzie just left me in here alone..." She smiles faintly, "Besides, I think dorks are cute." Her silver-grey eyes gleam to her dance partner's statement about how close everyone is, but she nevertheless continues to gently sway and bob her head to near-deafening music, doing her best to get into the flow and actually start to enjoy it. Ethan Carver manages to tip back his own shot, keeping the other two test tubes of glowing pink liquid elevated away from random jostling. And then he's got his free arm wrapped around Liam's waist, grinding their bodies together and moving them closer to Grey and his dance partner. "Here!" he shouts over the music, waving the shots a bit. "Drink up, it'll put hair on your chest." He pauses, looking Eve over. "Well, not yours. But if you take a shot, it'll put hair on his chest, so you'll be helping him out." Grind-thrust-bump-grind, all to the thrashing beat of the music. The hand around Liam's waist dips lower, giving his gym-shorts-clad bum a quick squeeze. Grinning into his boyfriend's eyes, he adds, "Dorks are adorable. Adorkable, you might say." Liam Dunbar is bumping and grinding back into Ethan and is just going with the flow. He starts to open his mouth, but realizes if he does he'll babble for like 5 minutes and since you have to shout to be heard.... yeah. He just stays quiet and leans into the dancing gasping as the hand finds him then whimpers wishing Ethan didn't have to leave in a few days, he missed being held and being embarrassed by the hunky boy. "Hrm, if you're not having fun, we can go someplace quieter... you too!" He says inviting Eve along. Sly blinks in surprise as Eve bumps into him. He takes a step back and holds up both hands, looking apologetic. "S-sorry," he says, seeming more confused than anything else. "Am I in the wrong place? It's--I don't know where I'm supposed to go," he says, awkwardly. He glances 'round at all the dancers, seeming both interested in the goings-on but also very out of his element. Grey Dunbar closes his eyes for a second and takes a breath, there’s a faint hint of the same scent as Eve across the club to their left, he figures it's this 'Lizzie' the scent transfer just from probably bumping into or brushing against each other on the way here, though of course he can't tell Eve that he can smell where her friend is. He flushes red again when Eve calls dorks cute and takes the drink from Ethan not realizing what it is, he pulls a face and shakes his head, "What was that?" Eve giggles lightly to Ethan's proclamation, even if her hand shoots out to take the strange test tube only hesitantly, "t-to...to chest hair!" The drink comes halfway towards her lips, as though almost but not quite chugging it down. Then she promptly and experimentally raises the vessel to her face and takes a careful sniff. Wincing, she forces the drink down too fast to even taste it, coughing a couple times moments thereafter. Holding an arm modestly up to her lips, she groans out, "That was great!" When she hears someone apologize behind her, she blinks back. It takes a moment for her to register the relevant incident, but her cheeks soon go pink and she responds, "n-no, sorry. My fault." She chuckles softly, "I don't think anyone knows where they're supposed to go. Just that dancing is on the schedule." Ethan Carver begins nibbling on the spot where Liam's neck meets his shoulder, hand moving up to the small of his back again, as they continue to grind together. But at Grey's question, he looks up with that cocky grin of his. "Dunno, but I'll go get us some more!" Another quick butt-squeeze for Liam, and he takes half a step back, looking Sly over for the first time. "Oh hey, man. So that makes five Pink Things. Be right back!" Raising both arms over his head and flexing those abs, he starts bopping his way through the crowd to the bar again, but halfway there, he runs into a server carrying a try laden with pink test tubes, and he fishes out some cash to exchange for five of them. Is he trying to get Liam's brother drunk? Liam Dunbar giggles at all this not minding in the least then when Ethan comes back, takes him by the free hand and leads the whole little party over to the sitting area where its less crowded so the shier people feel less nervous. He did however moan bump and grind in all the right ways before Ethan left. And once they're in a slightly more open zone he asks, "You doing okay Bro? And um Shy girl? And um uh hello!" "Oh," Sly says, looking around. "It's time to dance?" Then, without further comment, he slips into the rhythm of the music and starts... to ''move. He dances with a fluid grace, borrowing moves from everyone around him and embellishing with variations of his own. Within seconds it's clear that dancing... is definitely something he's very, very good at. His movements aren't exaggerated, but he still manages to accentuate just about every (publicly decent) part of his body, each motion doing the utmost to flatter his form. The boy can dance, okay? Grey Dunbar isn't a fan of the pink stuff in the test tube but he is still a teenager and therefore has the innate need to fit in so quickly drinks the next one offered to him, "Yeah I'm good, just very new to all this, you know?", he stands with Eve watching the new guy dance, anyone else feeling wildly inadequate right now?" Eve continues to dance gingerly to and fro, not quite banging her head or rolling her hips but perhaps getting gradually closer. She only slows when she notices the far more wild and varied movement happening behind her. She turns around to stare at the guy in abject wonder, lips turning up into an unabashedly awed smile, "oh my god, you're a natural!" She laughs a bit to Grey's comment, "yeah, he's like, miles ahead of us." She returns to dancing some more, doing her best to poorly join in. But eventually, she takes the boy's hand and tugs him towards the sitting area with the rest of her new acquaintances. She blushes to be called Shy Girl, offering a better substitute, "Evelyn. E-eve. You can call me Eve." Ethan Carver chuckles as Liam tugs him to the sitting area, then passes out the new drinks to everyone. He sits at the table and pulls Liam onto his lap. "Yo, Grey, got a confession to make," he shouts over the music, eyes alight with amusement. "You prolly didn't notice, 'cuz I'm so good at hiding it, but I'm a big ol' homo. And I think I turned your brother into one, too. Sorry 'bout that, but not really. We cool?" He grins then, lifting his test tube in a salute, then shooting back the pink liquid. Wrinkling his nose a bit at the alcohol burn (whatever it is), he begins nibbling on Liam's bare shoulder again, this time from behind. "Nice to meet you, Eve!" he declares, giving a small wave in her direction. "I'm Ethan, this is Liam, and he's Grey. Don't know the Lord of the Dance's name though." He nods to Sly, gaze sliding up and down the young man's body appraisingly. Liam Dunbar whacks Ethan upside the back of the head. He just does. "No checking out... really hot guys... while you’re nibbling on my neck!" He however checks out Sly too, just a little... He then rolls his eyes at Ethan's comment but keeps dancing and loving the hands on him, as long as they stay well respectable. Also oddly enough there's no sign of him getting excited or angry, the whole love as an anchor thing really does seem to help. Sly smiles at Eve's compliment, but he doesn't really say much. He just continues to move with the music. He's less uneasy as the people who were talking move away, apparently relieved that he doesn't have to say anything. He just gives a spin and makes his way to one of the dancing cages, where he falls into step with the girl dancing in it, now between her and Eve. It would take a place like this for Brock to actually be stealthy. A lot of noise, crowds of people, drunken behavior, and all kinds of chaos. He sticks low, and weaves his way through the crowds, like he is stalking through the tall grass of the Savannah, getting closer to his prey. The large man eases ever closer to where Sly is getting into the cage, weaving to try to keep out of his sight and go below the radar. Eventually, once the man can get right up behind him, he will of course make with the shocking surprise of popping up into standing, and giving a shout with his arms out wide, "Oi! What do ya think ya are doin?! Shouldn't ya be workin!?" his Australian voice somehow easily booms over the music. Grey Dunbar nods, "Nice to meet you Eve, Grey", a hand is offered to the girl, looking over at Ethan he chuckles, "Funny thing? I'd noticed yeah", he takes another drink, he's slowly becoming aware that along with the heartbeats of those in the club he can feel the warmth coming off every one, his eyes flick from person to person searching for something he doesn't know he's looking for. At the sudden loud Austrailian accent Grey frowns and looks round. Eve makes a face at Ethan, "can boys be turned homo?" When given her own share of that mysterious pink liquid, she takes her time enjoying it this go around. Of course, she quickly decides speed is a virtue, and swallows it down before it can further brand her tongue with a strong alcoholic burning sensation. After coughing the fluid down, she gives a slight nod to the introductions, glancing at all the boys, "it's nice to meet you all." She even affords a smile for Grey and gives his hand a hesitant shakes. She purses her lips for a moment, reminded that she is the only girl there. That's when she suddenly hears someone shout from nearby. She lets out her own shout, one of surprise and fear, and hops back ignorantly in the general direction of Grey, stumbling a bit as though moments from a fall. Ethan Carver grins as Liam smacks the back of his head, leaning in to nibble on his bare shoulder again. "Don't be jealous, babe," he says, leaning back and watching Sly climb into the go-go cage without taking the offered drink. With a shrug, Ethan slurps it down himself, then tosses the empty, plastic test tube over his shoulder. And then his attention is all on Liam, as he pulls him closer against his chest, whispering something in his ear, as he continues feel up his front -- above the waist, but likely smearing all that pretty blue paint. Suddenly, he sits upright, eyes popped wide. It happens right after Brock's voice booms over the music, so it's easy to assume that is what has drawn Ethan's attention. But instead of looking in the Australian's direction, Ethan casts his narrowed gaze over his shoulder, scanning the rest of the room. Liam Dunbar pulls Ethan close and whispers in his ear something well, most likely naughty and gently drags the older boy away. He does wave at Eve with a pleasant smiles, "Hope to see you again." He's almost to the door when he remembers two things. One, he has to pick up his clothes; and two, he and Ethan are Grey's ride. "Wanna ride home bro? Or you gonna catch your own?" He then goes into the pile of clothes grabs his own and Ethan's jacket and offers it to Ethan. And throws his over his shoulder. Sly jumps in surprise as Brock is suddenly there, so startled that he falls back and lands square on his butt. Staring up and up and up at his imposing employer, Sly blinks several times and says, "But... I worked earlier today! They said I was done--'off'! Was I supposed to come back again twice in the same day?" Around them, dancers seem to grow disgruntled and move away, not wanting to deal with the large, angry-looking man. Brock makes a show at being angry, but then the man cracks this grin across his face and then starts to chuckle as Sly starts nervously going on about his time off. The large blonde man shake his head, a hand to his chest to try to contain his laughter, "Ah'm just givin ya the piss there, mate. Ya looked so unaware and unexpectin that ah had ta come over an spook yer pants." No, Brock doesn't seem angry at all, but more like some practical joker who just pulled off a big prank. Grey Dunbar is snapped out of...whatever it was he was doing and then suddenly his ride is leaving, "No idea how to get back so yeah, I'm with you", he gives Eve a wave, "Sorry, night time walks freak me a little", forgetting his shirt he quickly follows the other two, "Grey Dunbar! I'll be around!". Eve somehow catches herself before altogether falling onto her own bum, just a bit freaked out from Brock's shout. As Grey makes his farewells, she gives him a nervous little wave in return, "I totally understand." She smiles as he offers his name towards her, and she calls out, just in case her own was not noticed, "Eve! Eve Harper!" As three of the boys disappear elsewhere, her silver-gray eyes flicker around in search of her friend, muttering under her breath, "Ok, Eve. Find Lizzie and then you can go home." Ethan Carver shivers a bit at whatever Liam whispers, though he's still looking around the club as he follows his boyfriend to the coat check. He collects his jacket and shirt (first time he's ever left a club with his shirt!), but doesn't put either on. He just slides an arm around Liam's waist and waits for Grey to catch up, before heading out to the parking lot. To Liam, he whispers, "You didn't feel...anything, did you? Like we were being watched?" Liam Dunbar goes with Ethan his mind on all the things he hadn't done the last week, things he was just learning about and flushing. He puts one arm around his new bro's shoulder the other his boyfriend's waist, then whispers right back, "Dude I'm almost naked in a bi bar covered in paint. Everyone was watching." The last words of his were whispered as the three walked out the door, "It’s kinda hot."